


He is Mine

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wants Jim. Rand doesn't stand a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is Mine

Away with you, child.

He has no use for you.

I need him, he is for me.

Why do you waste your time?

Surely, it is plain to see.

Him and I are meant to be.

So, go now and don't look back.

For he will never care for you as he does me.


End file.
